


Shelter

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hungarian GP 2016, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan needs to shelter from the storm that hits the Hungarian Grand Prix. She finds shelter in a nearby garage. The garage of none-other then Sebastian Vettel. A Sebastian/Reader one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally uploaded to Wattpad but I've decided to upload it here as well. Many thanks to Illegaile who told me to upload it here. Thank you! :D Also I've had the amazing experience of seeing the W04 Mercedes F1 car from 2013. They've opened a Mercedes shop for one month only in my town and they've put the car in the shop. It's the real deal, just with a few mods so it more resembles the 2016 W07. I spent way too long photographing the car from every angle and touching everything. Every part of the car has been raced and it was assembled from the cars crashed in shunts during the 2013 season, even the tyres have been used on the track and you could see a flat spot on the left rear of the car. It was amazing and I'm going back once I'm free XD if anyone wants to see photos hit me up on Wattpad I'm VettelFerrari on there. You can send me a private message there since I haven't got a Tumblr to upload the photos on. 
> 
> Please listen to this while reading: https://www.rainymood.com/  
> Link to original upload (please leave votes!) https://www.wattpad.com/story/79271153-shelter

You're walking along the pitlane, looking in wonder at everything around you. You cannot believe you're here at last. At an actual Grand Prix.

It had taken you ages to save up, working double shifts at your job and taking weekend work in order to finally get a full three day ticket and a pitlane pass. When the tickets had arrived you had not been able to contain your excitement and now you were finally here? Words could not describe how you felt.

You walked past the garages of the different teams, Force India, Mercedes and McLaren to name a few, all the while not believing you are seeing all of this. The other tourists around you take photos while you try to take it all in. As you walk along with the group you catch glimpses of the various television crews and see people run back and forth to the pitwall. 

It's then that you see it.

The garage of your favourite team.

Ferrari.

You can barely stop the gasp of excitement as you watch the mechanics go back and forth, the gleaming red cars sat in their perspective areas. With your hands shaking you take your camera out and snap some photos. You cannot believe you are so close to them!

You look at one side of the garage in hope. You want to see a certain driver. But he's not in the car and you feel slightly disappointed. You were a major fan of Sebastian Vettel and you had hoped to see him today. You had missed the driver autograph session because you didn't think to study the schedule and you had believed you had missed the opportunity to see him. You feel you can't ever forgive yourself for this because Sebastian was the reason you travelled all this way. You had hoped to see him in the pitlane, it was your last chance. But it wasn't to be.

You put your camera away with a sigh, taking a look at the garage. You try to cheer yourself up, you may see him at the fan forum or on the podium the next day. It's not like you won't see him at all, just not as close as you had wanted.

As you continue to walk up the pitlane you look at the dark clouds above. The clouds had gotten steadily darker the longer you had been looking around. They looked like they were about to unleash a storm.

  It turns out that you were right. A storm does happen, and quite rapidly. The rain covers the track in seconds and you gasp as the cold biting rain hits you. You run blindly with the other fans towards any sort of shelter and you find you cannot exactly see where you are going so you just follow everyone else. You just want to get out of this rain. You flock into the space with the others and try to move your soaking wet hair away from your eyes.

You had elected not to wear a coat because you had thought it would continue to be so nice. So now you're paying the price. You are shivering from head to toe, hugging yourself in an attempt to keep warm. You glace around at where you ran for shelter and your jaw drops.

You're in the Ferrari garage.

You look around and notice that the mechanics look annoyed by the group of tourists who had suddenly decided to shelter just inside the garage. But they can't do anything because it's happening to everyone. Television presenters huddle into little groups inside Mercedes and tourists all try to get inside. It's a nightmare situation and you know that you cannot stay where you are. Sooner or later everyone would be told to leave. You look outside and watch the rain continue to pour down. You shiver. You do not want to go back outside.

You glance down and see that you are soaked to the bone, your Ferrari shirt practically clinging to you. You are so cold that you curse your stupidity at not bringing a coat with you.

You're so focused on telling yourself off that you barely notice the person who comes up to stand next to you.

"Nice weather for ducks?" the person asks.

You freeze. You know that voice.

You slowly look up and find yourself looking into the blue eyes of none-other then Sebastian Vettel.

"Uh?" You say intelligently as you blink up at him. 

"That's the saying, isn't it?" Sebastian asks again.

"Uh yes I guess so..." you reply in a small voice. Around you people look up at Sebastian in surprise and the tourists all get excited. But Sebastian raises his hand to signal to give him a moment and the crowd pause, wondering what to do. Do they respect him or do they all rush at once?

" You look cold" Sebastian says softly "You're soaked through"

You don't know what to say so you just nod. You're still shivering.

"I noticed you..I mean I saw how cold you were so I've brought you this" Sebastian says to you, holding in front of him a warm looking Ferrari coat.

"Oh no, I can't take that!" You say, suddenly finding your voice, but Sebastian shakes his head.

"No take it, you could get a cold if you stay like that" He looks at you and his blue eyes are mesmerising "please, it would make me feel better if you do"

"O-oh okay thank you" you say as you take the coat from him, your hands brush as you do and you feel a blush light up your cheeks.

Sebastian smiles at you and his smile makes you feel warm, even without the coat. You quickly pull it over you and you sigh at the warmth. It's a little bit big on you but it's warm and has a scent on it you can only describe as Sebastian's. It's his coat! He's given you his own coat. You try to wrap your brain around that fact and you're dimly aware of cameras on you and flashes as photographers take photos. The crowd chatter excitedly around you.

"Thanks again" you say to Sebastian with a soft smile "you didn't have to though"

"Nonsense, couldn't let a pretty girl like you stay cold" Sebastian replies with a wink, before he waves to the crowd and goes back inside the garage.

You can only stare back at him in amazement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you liked! :D


End file.
